Snake's Trap
by Jabberwalkin
Summary: A street smart runaway finds her world turned upside down when she must fulfill a magical contract placed on her at birth


  
My first real fanfiction. Please read and review. I need as many opinions as possible so I know whether or not to continue writing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy Snakes Trap. 

Justine, only 12, sat on a huge velvet chair in the pallor. Her black robes making her already pale skin look almost white. Her face tear stained. In her hand a picture of a 18 year old boy, her brother. She had loved him, despite his faults. Behind the pallid white face was a heart, though it had begun to beat to Voldemort's drum, it was still her beloved brother. Tracing her finger across the features of the boy's face, she wondered if her father would ever get over it. Cold, nasty man he was, he could never take emotional blows. He never knew what to do with himself then. She remembered the day that she had dropped a vase with her great, great grandfather's ashes in them! He whipped her until her skin was raw and red with pain. She was just six then. Just then, footsteps rang in the hall. She glanced up and sighed as her father walked in 

"You still here girl. Go to your room now." He told her. 

She got up and headed for the door passing her father on the way. He grabbed the picture out of her hands. 

"Ohh Jesse. Why did you go and do something so stupid. Why couldn't you just give up on that girl." He crumpled the picture. "It's all your fault girl. You told him that he should follow his heart. It should have been you that died. I wish it WAS YOU." 

Justine hung her head and continued to walk out of the room. closing the door behind her. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Justine walked down the streets of Miami's magical community. Living on her own had given her a sense. She was smart, cunning, and unafraid of anything. Ever since she had run away that fateful day four years ago, she had learned to survive on her own. She made her way inside the old worn down building that they used as a magic school. She laughed to herself at the irony of it. Her, a pure blood witch from one of the highest families in America, going to school with the kids she was taught to hate. She laughed again as she put her robes on over her blue jeans and plain black tank. She fixed her bandanna in her short sandy brown hair and looked at herself in her mirror quickly, her green eyes staring back at her. She walked into her dingy class room. She was 15 going on 16 and this was her 6th year in Mundan's School for the Magically Inclined. She sat at her desk in the front and prepared for her fist lesson. The Professor walked in. His face pale and terrified. Justine tipped her chair back on two legs and propped her feet against the desk. 

"Justine Kitts. Please meet your parents out in the hall." Her professor said slightly scared. 

Justine's chair tipped fully and she landed flat on her back. But she jumped up immediately. 

"What did you say? My parents out outside?" She asked fearful 

"Yes Miss Kitts. They are requesting your presence." Her professor said nervous again. 

Justine grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. Fear and dread filling her every muscle. Then anger took over some of the fear as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes scanned though the dark, scarcely lit hallway. All around her she could see the once white, now various shades of yellow, walls stained with graffiti from all the students. This was a poor school. Finally her eyes stopped on two figures looking around disgustedly. 

"Hello Mother. Hello Father." Justine said in a deadpan tone. 

"Hello Daughter." Her father answered back 

"What do you want? I thought you were doing fine without me. I heard you have a new son. your pride and joy. Why do you bother me. I've been disowned remember." Justine spat at her dad. 

"Believe me I am only here because your mother wanted you to have this." He handed her a tightly rolled up scroll. 

Justine took it. She studied it a moment. It's off white color almost as yellow as the walls. The ribbon tied around it was green, frayed, and looked about to fall apart. The paper crinkled of age and abandonment. Justine opened it carefully and began to read. Her face getting blanker by the moment. She finally lowered it and stared straight at her father. 

_Issued August 29, _

From much talk from both parents it has been agreed that both children will be married before one Justine Kitts reaches the age of 16. 

"What the hell is this?" She said in a deathly quite voice 

"Your engagement contract. You have been engaged since birth. Once I found you were a girl I decided the only way you could help this family was to marry you off to a powerful family." Her father said sternly 

Justine's eyes narrowed as she continued to read 

_If either party denies the contract or ignores their responsibility to this agreement then both parties will be cursed the remainder of their lives. Divorce is not an option and at least one heir must be produced from this union. Both the undersigned agreed to this agreement fully. _

X: Roger Kitts 

X: Rachel Kitts 

Justine stared at her parents for a moment. Why the hell are you telling me this now. Why not leave me alone and let me be curesed. 

"I wanted to. But your mother would have nothing of it." 

Justine turned to her mother who was standing as if being in there alone was degrading. She glared at them for a moment. 

"So I'm trapped no matter what. But I'm not a Kitts anymore." 

"Yes you are. We undisowned you." Her mother said 

"Yes your a Kitts again. Now come on we don't have all day. We leave tommorow for England and we have to get you decent robes." Her father said looking at her robes in discust. 

Justine followed them out. the overwellming feeling of being trapped did not sit well with her. But she had no other choice. 


End file.
